Je Ne Parle Pas Français
by Flowerstar
Summary: Sequel to "Can't Speak French". After singing the song, somehow Count/Lord Blumiere knew how to finally speak in French. He sings the same song but in French to Timpani to show her that he's delighted to speak the language at last.


Disclaimer: _Super Paper Mario_, the unknown dimension the pair lives at, **Count**/**Lord Blumiere**, **Lady Timpani**, **Tribe of Darkness**, **Dark Prognosticus **and anything that was associated with the game. They are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. I even don't own the song "_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_", the title of the song, the lyrics and the second CD of the single. They belong to **Girls Aloud**, one of the finest girl bands in the **United Kingdom**. I do own what **Blumiere** and **Timpani** looks like, their bedroom in their home and the plot of the songfic.

Author's Note: This is the long-awaited sequel to "_Can't Speak French_", the one you've all been waiting for! It took me a lot of time to prepare for this song fanfiction like learning French from using any translators that I've searched for on **Google**. I even learned the language by listening to the words and trying to sing along to "_Ella, Elle L'a_" by **Kate Ryan** and reading through **LazloTitan**'s stories like "_Odium and Love_", "_Sweet Matrimony_" and "_Darkness and Light_". Watching the video of "_Ella, Elle L'a_" for the first time on my favourite music channel, **Clubland TV**, got me introduced to the singer. I couldn't understand the language but I have a feeling that the lyrics were in French, I could tell by her accent and how she sung the song. Anyway, "_Ella, Elle_ _L'a_" was the third song in French that I've listened to in my life. The first one was "_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_" by **Girls Aloud **and the second one was "_Voyage Voyage_" by **Desireless**, which I've seen on the **Smashhits! **channel. Here are some important notes:

_**Hence the title, Blumiere will speak AND sing in French fluently in the song fanfic. If you don't understand what he's saying, find any translator on the internet. **_

_**This takes place after "Can't Speak French" and starts from where the fanfiction left off last time. Remember to keep in mind that Timpani is the minor character and Blumiere is the main character. **_

**Starring character: **Count/Lord Blumiere

**Minor character: **Lady Timpani

**Starring couple: **Count/Lord Blumiere x Lady Timpani

* * *

Je Ne Parle Pas Français

Blumiere carried on walking down the corridor, swinging his staff in his hand and he immediately stopped humming "_Can't Speak French_" chorus happily. He then stood still and raised his magic staff in the air. He focused all his energy into it until he's ready to use his spell to teleport to his bedroom. Suddenly, a white outlined box appeared around him and disappeared in a flash to his destination.

Meanwhile, Timpani was sitting on the comfy bed while kicking her legs back and forth with a smile on her face as she looked towards the doorway. She was actually in a bedroom that she shared with her beloved Count.

The walls were covered in a beautiful floral, repeated pattern. The flowers were in a variety of colours of the rainbow. Two fluffy pillows were rested neatly next to each other on the comfortable, pale blue mattress and a silky duvet that matches the colour of the mattress was placed over the bed. Two pink lamps were on both sides of the double bed and were on brown, wooden bed tables. The surfaces were smooth and round. Another black stereo that is similar to the one from the living room sits on top of large table. The surface of it was made out of timber and was layered with a black and white, checkered fabric. The carpet was rough and had a yellow dotty pattern with an orange background everywhere on the floor. A crystallized chandelier was hanging on the ceiling above the bed. The door of the room is white but very big with matching circular, smooth doorknobs that were on both sides of it. On the far side of the bedroom is a medium-sized, double glass door that leads to a small balcony. On the left side of the CD player is a tall, wide lumber bookshelf with a collection of books in different shapes and sizes that were positioned in alphabetical order.

Next to the CD device on the right is a massive, closed wardrobe that is white as snow. The handles were miniature but spherical with a shiny surface.

(A/N: I'm trying my hardest to describe what the couple's bedroom looks like in full detail.)

Laying closer to the sound system is CD2 of the single. However, this has a different cover and shows the band dressed in elaborate posh costumes that were in a 17th century French fashion style with stylish shoes. A few of the members were wearing high-heeled, elegant footwear. Their hairstyles were unique and only two females were sitting on a horse of a carousel whilst clutching onto the pole that was connected with the fake animal. Behind the five members of the group is a gray background that went from the darkest to the lightest and finally faded to a white. In the backdrop are text that were in capital letters. On top of the white short, bold line are words that spell out the name of the band in white and at the bottom of the line are lettering that read out the title of the single in a pale blue colour. The CD case has a hard, transparent surface and it's extremely solid. On the left and right sides of the container has the exact writing in block capitals but the size of them were tiny. The backdrop concealing round the words was in the similar light blue.

(A/N: I'm describing what the front cover of the CD looks like. If you want to see the actual cover, just go on **Wikipedia** and type "_Can't Speak French_" without the speech marks around them in the search box and the article of the single should come up. The name of the pop group will be mentioned later in the songfic.)

Timpani knew that the CD must be important to her husband so she decided not to touch it and take a peek at the cover. All of a sudden, she saw a white outlined box and her beloved Blumiere emerged as his spell finished.

"_Là vous êtes, mon chéri_! I knew you ran off to our bedroom!" Blumiere exclaimed, smiling. He paced to his wife and sat with her. "_Pourquoi coulé avez-vous aimé ceci_?"

The lady cocked her eyebrow at her lover. "Excuse me? What did you just say just a minute ago?"

"_Comprenez-vous ce que j'ai dit_?" Count Blumiere questioned, facing her as he carefully let his gloved hand go through her lovely, luxurious locks playfully. After a couple of seconds, he removed his hand from her hair.

(A/N: I wanted the French words to be in italics this time just like in **LazloTitan**'s stories. I'm sure you don't mind, right pal? Besides your fanfictions inspire some of my fics after all. So, I'm giving you credit but I'm not sure about dedicating the sequel to you just like I did for your birthday present.)

"Can you repeat that in English, darling?"

"Do you understand what I said?"

"No, not really. What's the matter with you all of a sudden, Blumiere? You seemed to speak to me differently than you used to, it sounds very foreign to me…"

"I don't know why I'm talking to you like this. Wait a second… It looks like I'm chatting to you in a language I've been longing to speak this whole time."

They abruptly froze, sitting still and gazed at each other with their eyes incredibly wide, realizing the same thing.

"You don't possibly think…" Lady Timpani pondered, putting a finger on her chin and stared into space with a thinking expression.

"…That I'm speaking to you in French, am I?" The top-hatted, monocle wearing Count considered; being in deep thought. He snapped out of it straight away, knowing what he did earlier was true. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand and gasped. "_Oh mon ça alors_! _Je peux parler français_!"

"I don't comprehend what you just said but… I think that you're actually talking in French!" His sweetheart yelled in delight. She gave her love life a friendly embrace and holds him close tightly. Blumiere returned it. "I knew you could do it! You shouldn't deny that you couldn't speak the language in the first place and now you truly did it!"

The French count chuckled. "Somehow I just spoke in _Français_ out of the blue which I find very weird. I think the song '_Can't Speak French_' influenced me to speak the language. It's odd, don't you think _mon amour_?"

His dearest shook her head, couldn't believe what she heard. "That's preposterous! How can a song like that inspire you to talk in a language that I don't understand? Besides, that song doesn't have any French lyrics so what gave you that idea?"

Lord Blumiere just simply shrugged his shoulders to her question as an answer. "I just don't know. Maybe because it must have given me a feeling to speak the language, it's hard to explain really."

"What kind of feeling is it?"

"Some kind of mysterious ability to know _Français_, perhaps?"

"You could be right, can you show me it?"

"_Tres bien_, I'll demonstrate it to you."

After that speech, he got off of the bed and went to the CD player. He bent down to switch the device on and pressed a button to open the CD drive. Blumiere carefully opened the container of the single and placed the CD into the drive. He pushed yet another button to close it and one more to play the song. The music of "_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_"began to start playing and he turns to his sweetheart, standing in front of the machine.

He coughed to clear his throat before he starts singing.

**Count/Lord Blumiere:**

_J'attends si longtemps, c'est puissant, cette fois le voilà  
Qui peut remettre en question mon coeur qui bat?  
J'entends le rythme de mon coeur, oui, ce garçon me plait,  
Il a tout pour lui, j'adore son petit accent français_

While he sung the first part, he held his staff firmly in his right gloved hand like a microphone. The pointed tip of the sapphire diamond was a little close to his mouth. What he didn't know was that Timpani was watching peacefully, covering her mouth using both her feminine hands giggling and blushing at the same time. Her cheeks were flushing an even brighter red than the other day she stared at her most loved husband singing to his heart content.

"Tee, hee…" Timpani giggled, silently. _He has such a pleasant voice, even though I have no idea what he's singing about. _

When the Count sung "_français_", he winked at his wife who smiled back at him and continued to listen to his voice.

_Ça se voit comme on est bien assortis,  
Comme on pourrait danser  
Toute la nuit  
C'est juste qu'il veut causer,  
Et je l'avoue,  
Je comprends pas, mais vraiment rien du tout_

He reached out his hand right before he sung "_Ça se voit comme on est bien assortis_", towards his adored girl and she gently put her hand on top of his. He gradually pulled his honey away from the bed and brought her near him. She faced her romantic love interest deeply who did the similar thing whilst he cheerfully sung.

_Nos langues nous séparent,  
Nous repasserons,  
J'aurais dû choisir un film  
Avec option V.O.  
Mais avant que tombe le générique il me faut ma réplique_

Unexpectedly, he grabbed her hand and spun her rapidly on the spot a few times. He released her dainty hand and she did a little dance by swaying her body left and right continually even as she kicked both her feet back and forth constantly in a rhythmic pattern. However, her beloved Blumiere didn't dance with her yet. He was occupied with the singing and giving her a joyful face.

_Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!_

_Again with the French, typical Blumiere… _The Count's lady mused, beaming to the formal-wearing, staff-wielding man. _It's a good thing I never touched his CD in the first place, he'll most likely get furious with me. It must be a brand-new single, no wonder he's singing a different song._

_Je veux que tu me comprennes  
Les mots ne servent qu'à faire de la peine  
Demain qui s'en souviendra?  
Viens plutôt contre moi  
_

_Je veux que tu me comprennes  
Les mots ne servent qu'à faire de la peine  
Demain qui s'en souviendra?  
Viens plutôt contre moi  
_

A music break was played after the final line of these parts for a small number of seconds. The caped Count discontinued his singing and fixed his eyes on the gorgeous girl. He then moved his staff away from his lips.

"What do you think of this song and my voice up to now?" He asked soundlessly, so he can listen to the music and to make sure that he doesn't miss the opportunity to carry on singing.

"The song is different from the one that you sung last time, Blumiere. Your voice is beautiful as usual but what is the name of this song?" Timpani answered, her cheeks gone red yet again as she said her compliment. There was a hint of light-hearted laughter in her voice.

"It's called '_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_', _mademoiselle_."

"Er… I didn't quite catch that, can you translate it for me?"

"Of course! It means '_I Do Not Speak French_' in English."

"It doesn't seem to make sense to me, wouldn't it be funny if the lyrics of this song were translated into English?"

Loud laughter escaped from Blumiere's mouth, as soon as he heard what the human female just said. "Now that you mentioned it, that would be amusing!"

He sustained laughing until he right away knew that the music break is coming to an end. He dragged his staff to his mouth while he grabbed his wife's womanly hand and he began kick his legs backwards and forwards. The good-looking woman glanced at him. Timpani grinned back and shrugged. She mimicked what her lover was doing and kicked to and fro along to the beat. Her elegant dress was shifting up, down and in different directions repetitively as she kept on dancing.

**Count/Lord Blumiere:**

_Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!_

_Looks like Blumiere is dancing after all, I guess he saved it for last or he didn't feel like dancing a couple of hours ago. _The Lord's dearly beloved cogitated, gazing at the ex-member of the Tribe of Darkness in a love-dazed trance.

_Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!_

The former holder of the Dark Prognosticus's voice was very soothing to Lady Timpani that she still kept on gaping at him and smiled tenderly. Blumiere's eyes were met with the lady's eyes but he raised an eyebrow at her in a baffled way. He waved his velvety-gloved hand in front of her fine-looking face speedily; unfortunately he couldn't get her out of her daze. So, he snapped his fingers in her face that made her shook her head to return to reality.

_Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique faire parler nos corps d'accord? Oh!  
Je ne parle pas français alors laisse la funky musique nous faire danser, oh oh oh!_

He eventually stopped his singing and dancing at last. Timpani did the same while her handsome husband stood in front of the CD player and pushed a button to eject the CD out of the machine. At once, the drive came out of it along with the disc on it. Blumiere took hold of the case and opened it; he cautiously gripped the record and placed it back inside the plastic, see-through CD case. He shut it and put it where it was used to be. He walked to the sound system and pressed another push button to turn it off. The dapper, blue skinned male stood facing his adored woman of his life.

"_Excusez-moi_, zoning out why?" Blumiere enquired, covering his mouth with a gloved hand as he sniggered humorously. There was a tone of amusement as he guffawed. "_Timpani, vous pouvez être très idiot parfois_."

"Oh! Sorry, darling… I seemed to be in a daydream." The blue-eyed, blonde lady smiled embarrassingly. She simply put both her hands behind her back and rocked her body left and right, giving her laughing love an innocent grin.

Timpani's clever Count sneered in a darkly but teasing way whilst he narrowed his eyes, intriguingly. "What kind of daydream, hmm?"

"Er… nothing really, Blumiere. Just don't look at me like this, you're creeping me out." The former butterfly girl lied, with a teeny bit of hesitant speech in her pitch of voice. She was taken aback because of how her esteemed Count looked at her.

"Is that so? Then why are you turning red like a rose, _mon cher_?"

"It's-It's none of your um… concern, my love."

"Seems you loved my singing, _oui_?"

"Uh… yes."

"I'm certain that my voice has somehow placed you under some sort of love-dazed enchantment, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. Oops! I think I just told the truth!"

Blumiere went to the bed and sat down on the duvet. Timpani followed her loving Lord and seated next to him. They faced each other and laid their eyes on one another, passionately. The Count rested one of his masculine hands on the surface of the silky-smooth blanket and his wife absentmindedly placed her delicate hand on top. An awkward silence was brought into the room. A nervous cough came out of Blumiere's mouth; he doesn't know what to say to her or how to start a conversation.

"So… er, what is the name of the band?" Lady Timpani queried, breaking the peace between the couple.

"Girls Aloud, they are from a distant country but I can't remember what it's called." Count Blumiere said with a smile. He scratched the rear of his neck sheepishly, realizing that's the only information he knew. "_Je suis si désolé_, but I don't know much about them."

(A/N: Poor Blumiere, he doesn't know the facts about one of my favourite bands, despite buying both compact discs of the current single. But do you think that he's becoming a fan of **Girls Aloud**, just a little?)

"That's okay, my count. Don't worry about it; you don't need to know everything about the girls. As long as you're enjoying their music and songs."

The ex-villain nodded, understanding what she meant. He leaned and let his head relax on the right shoulder of the dress-clad young woman as he closed his eyes. "_L'essai de détruire tous les mondes et dimensions l'a valu pour vous_. But there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it, my sweetheart?" The human girl questioned, waiting patiently for a reply. She subsequently allowed her head to lie against her spouse's head and shut her eyes.

"_Je t'aime_, _mon épouse_."

"I love you, Blumiere."

* * *

Author's Note: I made a decision to end the sequel right here 'cause I think it's a romantic way to finish this. According to the number amount of pages on **Microsoft Word**, this songfic is slightly longer than "_Can't Speak French_". I hope this will be just as good as the first one; I'll be disappointed if it isn't. I worked very hard on it for more than two days, I can't remember how much days exactly I spent typing this up though. I listened to "_Je Ne Parle Pas Français_" many times on my MP3 player while doing this; the song got me in the mood to do this song fanfiction. Since I have no trouble with this, I'm sure that doing "_4 Minutes_" will be a piece of cake but I'm not sure about the other upcoming song fan fics and other stuff that I'm planning. To be honest, trying to sing along to any French songs I've heard so far isn't that easy, let alone understanding and speaking the language. I've watched the music video of **Kate Ryan**'s "_Voyage Voyage_" on **Youtube** as well as listening to the song and in my opinion; it's just as fantastic as the original! I liked her voice, the music and everything about the song. I don't understand the language but I enjoyed it anyway. Hopefully, this fan fic will be worth the wait. With a bit of luck, my previous readers and reviewers from "_Can't Speak French_" will love this. Read and review away, everybody!


End file.
